Mereka Bilang Kita Gila
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Sepasang ketua murid. Sepasang telinga kucing. Lokasi menara Barat. Waktu tengah malam. Burung hantu… Dan tak lupa Madame Pomfrey.


**Panjang:** 1925 kata. One-shot.

**Genre:** Humor / Crack / …Romance (kalau mata nyipit. Banget).

**Alert:** DraMione. Buku 7 AU. Semi dialogue fic.

**Prompt:** Neko-mimi (telinga kucing)

**Sinopsis:** Sepasang ketua murid. Sepasang telinga kucing. Lokasi menara Barat. Waktu tengah malam. Burung hantu… Dan tak lupa Madame Pomfrey.

**A/N:** Untuk sebuah challenge HPI yang tidak jadi (terakhir saya cek). Omong-omong, selera humor saya enggak normal. Yet I had (so much) fun writing this. Hm. Onto the fic!

---------------------------------------------------

**Mereka Bilang Kita Gila**

---------------------------------------------------

Menara Barat.

Ah… Menara Barat. Tidak ada yang bisa lebih dikaitkan lagi dengan salah satu menara yang berdiri tinggi menjulang nyaris cungkring di bagian barat kastil Hogwarts yang megah tersebut selain dua hal: persangkaran burung hantu dan pojok yang paling romantis untuk berkencan.

…Romantis?

Yah…

Coba saja berdiri tepat di bawah jendelanya yang menghadap ke danau ketika malam terang rembulan. Berduaan saja dengan yang tercinta di antara selimut rimbun semak-semak. Lecet sih, urusan belakangan. Bertukar kata-kata manis dan berkikik geli sambil bergandengan tangan. Atau, malah diam seribu bahasa dengan pipi bersemu merah malu-malu.

Sesekali akan terdengar debur air dari danau seberang, dihasilkan oleh para manusia duyung yang iseng membuat penampakan. Kalau _mood_ makhluk-makhluk itu sedang cerah, mereka akan menyumbangkan lantunan lagu bangsanya yang tentu membuat suasana menjadi semakin manis. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan mengemut_ sweetlebugs_, permen manis terbaru buatan Ambrosius Flume dari Honeydukes (yang dengan—entah terlalu percaya diri atau memang benar adanya—bangganya mengklaim sendiri kalau yang tadi itu merupakan produk permen terbaik di dunia sihir).

Aih... Dunia pun serasa milik berdua.

Walau, memang, kadang suasana mesra mendeso itu senantiasa terganggu dengan jatuhnya 'senjata biologis', diluncurkan dari langit tanpa malu-malu oleh para burung hantu yang berlalu-lalang demi mengantar surat sesuai perintah majikannya atau sekedar melepas diri untuk berburu tikus hutan.

---

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, Menara Barat merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas dengan pasangan. Merupakan imbas yang positif bagi para burung hantu yang bertengger di atas menara sana, sebenarnya, mendengar kata-kata positif (atau lebih tepatnya _gombal_?) saling meluncur lembut dari mulut muda-mudi yang meminjam naungan menara. Para pengantar surat yang setia itu layaknya mendengar lagu penina bobo saja. Damai. Seandainya tidak ditakdirkan menjadi hewan nokturnal, pasti mereka sudah terlelap mendengarnya.

Namun, pada suatu malam yang tidak terelakkan, para burung hantu itu terpaksa harus semakin membelalakkan mata yang memang sudah terbelalak secara alamiah, sembari ber-'uhu-uhu' dengan nada sebal durjana.

Gerangannya adalah pasangan yang meminjam spot di bawah menara kali ini tidak romantis.

Tidak. Sama. Sekali.

Sebaliknya, pasangan ini datang dengan lari terbongkok ala maling jemuran, berdesis, bersumpah serapah, berbicara dengan suara melengking tertahan. Sepandai-pandainya burung hantu dapat berpikir, mereka dapat memastikan kalau pasangan itu sudah berada di ujung batas untuk saling melemparkan mantra Avada Kedavra ke satu sama lain.

---

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Granger!"

"Aku sedang mencoba membantumu kembali ke kondisi normal dengan mencabut_nya_, dasar _Ferret_ yang tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Apa yang mau dicabut. Jelas-jelas mereka menempel di kulit kepalaku!"

"Mana? Coba kulihat… Eew, lengket! Kapan sih terakhir kali kamu mandi di pancuran?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula itu efek jel rambut."

"Kamu memberi jel—?" Gelengan kepala. "Sudahlah…Uhm, Malfoy, ini bukan _menempel_ lagi namanya, tapi menyatu."

"Itu dia maksudku, Bodoh. Agh! Jangan ditarik!"

"Benar-benar _menyatu_."

"Oh ya? Adakah hal lain yang bisa kau usakan selain mengulang fakta kalau sepasang _telinga kucing_ _menyatu_ dengan kepalaku, Granger?"

"Aku sudah berusaha menariknya supaya lepas."

"Selain itu, maksudku."

Gedikan bahu. "Aku belum pernah mempelajari _Pertolongan Pertama pada Kecelakaan Sihir Transformasi Bagian Tubuh Hewan_, kalau itu info yang kau inginkan, Malfoy. Maksudku, yah, aku memang _pernah_ berniat untuk membacanya, tapi… Oh. Sudahlah."

Dengus napas. "Itu jawaban dari orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini."

"Hei." Lipat tangan. "Siapa orang yang pertama menggerataki barang milik orang lain tanpa izin? Salah siapa, eh?"

---

_Draco Malfoy menemukan benda terkutuk itu ketika sore tadi membawa masuk setumpuk hasil laporan prefect Hufflepuff dan Slytherin ke dalam ruang Ketua Murid dimana ia akan mengevaluasi laporan itu bersama Ketua Murid Wanita, yang tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi—kenapa harus DIA dari semua murid wanita tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts???—adalah Hermione Granger… _

_Mengingat pengalaman bulan-bulan lalu, tentunya malam kali ini akan menjadi malam yang aaaaamat panjang, penuh argumen dan perkelahian verbal bagi keduanya. Akan melelahkan. Tapi Draco sudah melakukan senam wajah untuk meregangkan otot mulut dan rahangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mengencangkan seringainya, siap menghadapi gadis Gryffindor yang menyebalkan itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga._

_Mendapati bahwa rekan kerjanya belum tiba (hal yang membuatnya agak shock beberapa detik, karena… yah… selama ini Hermione si Nona Sempurna nyaris tidak pernah mengamalkan kata 'terlambat'. Nyaris. Buktinya, dia mengamalkannya sekarang. Haha...), Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepasang benda selebar telapak tangan dan berbulu emas yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat jendela yang masih dikonfrontasikan hak kepemilikannya semenjak ia merangkap menjadi Ketua Murid Pria enam bulan silam._

_Rasa penasaran dapat membunuh lalat._

_Seandainya Draco tahu betapa pepatah tadi dapat terjadi dalam realita (walau tidak secara literal), ia tentunya tidak akan menyentuh benda itu. _

_Tapi, tidaaaak._

_Ia menjamah si benda asing layaknya baru memungut pamflet selebaran, memutar-mutar, memelototi, memicingi—sambil tersenyum pongah sembari berpikir apa jadinya kalau benda itu, yang ia yakini seratus persen merupakan milik Hermione, ia oleskan ekstrak bom kotoran—lalu, dilandasi dengan murni rasa penasaran (atau memang kurang kerjaan?), malah memasangnya di kepala sendiri…_

…_tepat ketika Hermione menapak masuk ke dalam ruang yang sama, membelalakkan matanya, dan menjerit nyaring, "Letakkan kuping itu, _Ferret_!!!!!!!" _

---

Kuping itu tidak bisa dilepas.

---

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan harus mencari solusi untuk melepaskan telinga kucing itu di perpustakaan, kabur dari Flinch, bersembunyi di salah satu pintu gaib di sebelah Aula Besar. yang ujungnya malah berakhir ke salah satu gorong-gorong kering di samping Menara Barat. Dan di sinilah sepasang Ketua Murid Hogwarts berada sekarang. Berargumen seakan tidak ada hari esok.

---

Mengingat kejadian naas beberapa jam yang lalu itu, Draco meringis pahit.

---

"—tentu jawabannya sudah sejelas fakta bahwa Salazar Slytherin bisa parseltongue, Granger. Ini semua salahmu! Kuulang: salahmu! Aku tidak memperkenankan orang lain—terutama kau dari semua orang—memakai mejaku untuk menaruh barang. Barang aneh seperti telinga tolol ini, apalagi."

"Halooo… Kurasa aku berhak menaruh benda apapun di atasnya, karena meja itu teritoriku!"

"Sejak kapan!?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat batang hidungmu di dalam ruang Ketua Murid dan malaikat mengatakan aku harus sesegera mungkin mengklaim meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela dan berlaci lebih banyak sebagai milikku karena, demi Merlin, Malfoy, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyeringai penuh kemenangan jika kamu berhasil mendapatkan meja itu lebih dulu!"

"Dan apakah kamu tidak pernah mendengar hukum 'pertama menemukan, pertama jadi pemilik'? Ya ampun, Granger, kurasa otakmu sudah bertransformasi jadi semak belukar. Ah, tunggu, dengan rambut seperti itu kurasa memang kepalamu sudah jadi semak dari dulu, ha-ha-ha—"

Terdengar bunyi bletak. Keras.

"Hukum itu tidak berlaku dalam tatanan sosial yang teratur seperti sekarang. Atau kamu memang tidak punya adat, hai Tikus Chauvinis?"

"Apa!? Oi, Darah Lumpur." Hermione berjengit. "Ini," dengan jari yang tremor menahan gahar Draco menunjuk sepasang telinga kucing berwarna keemasan yang menyembul di bagian atas kepalanya, "adalah tanggung jawabmu!"

"Pfff… aku tidak mau tahu."

"Hilangkan telinga tolol ini, sekarang."

"Lalalalala… Tidak mengerti."

"Granger!"

Senyum penuh kemenangan. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu begitu putus asa, Malfoy."

"…Aku tidak putus asa."

Mata memandang penuh selidik, lalu mengendur. "Tidak lihat apa yang tadi kubawa dari perpustakaan? Aku sedang berusaha mencari cara dari buku ini. Sekarang diamlah. Karena semakin kau tidak berisik, semakin aku berkonsentrasi menemukan solusi, semakin cepat melepas kuping kucing itu, dan semakin cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini."

Dengus. Lagi. "Tidak tahan berduaan denganku di sini, eh, Granger?"

Buku tebal ditutup dengan bunyi yang berat.

"Bicara sekali lagi atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan sendal jepit Muggle."

Glek.

---

"…"

"…"

"…Sudah?"

"…Berisik."

"Oke…"

"…"

"…Bhu!"

"...Lucu."

"…Lama sekali."

"…Hmm…"

"…"

"…Uhm, Malfoy?"

"Ya, Granger?"

"Agaknya… berita buruk."

"Oh." Senyap. "Apa?"

"Baca ini. Sebelah sini. Paragraf lima, baris kedua. Yang itu!"

"_Sheezh…_ Santai saja, Granger. Terakhir kucek, korbannya adalah aku, bukan kamu—"

"Baca saja, cepat."

"…_Nekomimi_… blah blah blah… ekstrak telinga kucing Jepang… peliharaan penyihir Tanpopo Ichibana… terlindas kereta kuda, mati penasaran… hmm hmm… tidak akan bisa dilepas… hmm… kecuali…"

Glek.

Suara lamat-lamat. "…oleh pemiliknya…tepat… ketika… tengah malam... oh, tidak. Tidak. Ti-dak."

Anggukan. "Ya, Malfoy. 'Ti-dak.'"

---

Draco nyaris menghentakkan buku itu ketika menutupnya. Wajahnya memucat, lalu menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan pandangan ngeri, "Tidak akan—sepanjang nyawa masih bersarang dalam tubuhku—aku membiarkanmu menciumku, _Mudblood_."

Entah karena emosi atau hal yang lain, pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Jarinya menuding tepat ke depan ujung hidung Draco, "Apa kau gegar otak, wahai Tuan Aku-Sungguh-Seksi, sampai berpikir _aku_ mau menci—urgh! Memikirkannya saja aku mual!—sampai berpikir aku mau melakukan _itu_ padamu!? Ini bukan dongeng Pangeran Kodok, tahu!!"

"Pasti ada cara lain. Aku tahu pasti ada cara lain." Panik.

"Kalau menurutmu demikian. Selanjutnya, cari saja solusinya sendiri, oke?" Hermione mendengus, bangkit berdiri, lalu merebut buku besar bertuliskan '1001 Kecelakaan Kecil dalam Sihir dan Penanggulangannya' dari pelukan Draco. "Maaf saja, Malfoy, tapi aku masih punya banyak urusan selain menungguimu melepas kuping kucing itu di sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir dari awal, menolongmu memang tindakan superbodoh."

---

Draco tercenung.

Bila ia tidak melepas kuping itu sekarang, maka besok… oh, bahkan ia tidak sanggup membayangkan ia yang bertelinga kucing ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Ia, seorang Malfoy. Harga dirinya bahkan lebih tinggi dari puncak gunung Kilimanjaro. Mempunyai telinga kucing menyembul di kepalanya? Heh.

Draco menengadah, dan dilihatnya bulan sudah membulat di atas sana. Ia mengkalkulasikan waktu dengan cepat, dan jika kecerdasannya tidak sedang menipunya, tengah malam pastilah tinggal hitungan menit. Atau malah sedang berlangsung?

Spontan ia menangkap lengan Hermione, "Tunggu!"

---

Hermione membelalak. "Hei! Lepaskan!"

"Cepat lakukan!"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak mendengarku, Granger?!"

"Demi Merlin, Malfoy, aku tidak akan—"

"Lakukan saja, ya ampun!"

---

Senyap.

---

Kecuali bunyi samar 'uhu' para burung hantu yang jauh di atas menara sana. Hermione menatap Draco dengan tidak percaya—atau tepatnya seakan menatap pasien sakit jiwa di St. Mungo.

"Kau benar-benar putus asa rupanya."

"Aku tidak putus asa!" Senyap. "Hanya… hanya… agar masalah ini cepat selesai!"

"Kau _gila_, Malfoy."

---

Di kejauhan, menara jam mendentangkan loncengnya.

_Dong… Dong… Dong…_

Tengah malam.

---

Dengan pasrah, Hermione berbalik menghadap si bocah Slytherin dan merundukkan kepala. Menatap tepat ke dalam pasang bola mata kelabu seorang Draco Malfoy dengan pandangan campur aduk antara bingung, malu, dan… kalah.

Draco tidak menyukai pandangan itu. "Mana Gryffindor yang punya sifat 'menolong tanpa pamrih' itu, eh?" ledeknya.

"Sudah berevaporasi entah ke mana," jawab Hermione. Dengan nada sinis yang total.

Draco hendak membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan kalimat tidak penting berikutnya sebelum Hermione menguncupkan kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil mendelik marah.

"Tutup mulut."

Lalu menyorongkan kepalanya.

Agresif.

---

Esok paginya, kedua ketua murid Hogwarts tidak hadir di Aula Besar. Nihil.

Asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin ricuh.

Spekulasi pun bermunculan.

---

Tamat.

---

---

---

---

---

---

Epilog:

_Madame Pomfrey adalah matron yang amat sabar. _

_---_

"—_tular hingga tumbuh juga di kepalaku, Malfoy!"_

"—_kenapa tidak baca keterangannya sampai akhir?! Granger, kau—"_

_---_

_Tidak jarang ia memberikan toleransi pada pasien-pasiennya untuk melampiaskan emosi di dalam bilik rawat. Ia tahu, memendam emosi itu tidak baik. _

_---_

"_Mana aku tahu—!"_

"_Kalau begitu salah siapa—!" _

_---_

_Untuk beberapa kasus, mengekspresikan emosi dengan cablak justru membantu mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Tidak terkecuali untuk dua pasiennya yang baru ini. Ia harap._

_---_

"—_lalu kenapa bulunya tumbuh merambat sampai ke tangan! Juga ke kaki! Juga ekor! Ekor! Bayangkan itu! Idiot!"_

"—_idiot?? Makanya baca dulu tatacara pemakaian kalau beli barang, Darah Lumpur!"_

"—_ini untuk Halloween!!"_

"—_ide gila! Apa mentalmu terbelakang??"_

_Terdengar bunyi pispot aluminium terbanting ke lantai._

_---_

_Madame Pomfrey adalah matron yang saaangat sabar..._

_---_

"—_tidak ada penangkalnya sampai tahap ini!"_

"—_well, selamat, kita menjadi manusia kucing, berkat kebodohanmu. Ha-ha."_

_Terdengar bunyi gelas jatuh ke lantai._

_---_

_Madame Pomfrey… matron… yang… sabar…_

_---_

_Terdengar bunyi derak kaki ranjang dan gedebuk nyaring. Diikuti sobekan kain._

_---_

_Madame Pomfrey… sabar…_

_---_

"_FERRET!"_

"_DARAH LUMPUR!"_

_---_

…_sabar?_

_---_

_Suara meja terbanting._

_---_

"_Kalian berdua, hentikan keributan ini dengan segera atau akan kujejali kerongkongan kalian dengan cairan penumbuh bulu yeti permanen detik ini juga!!!!!!!!"_

_---_

_Senyap._

_---_

_Madame Pomfrey adalah matron yang amat sabar. Yah._

-00-


End file.
